


One Horny Poet

by TheClergy



Category: Canterbury Tales - Geoffrey Chaucer
Genre: F/M, Gay, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Satire, religious, sexualization of academic literature, “The Parson’s sweet lips”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClergy/pseuds/TheClergy
Summary: Uh just a really short collection of limericks developing the potential relationship between Chaucer and the Parson. Is that subtext actually there? Of course not, but I’m putting it in anyways.Don’t worry, I’m not turning it in.
Relationships: Geoffrey Chaucer/The Parson, Geoffrey Chaucer/The Wife of Bath
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	One Horny Poet

Chaucer is one horny poet

Full of seed and eager to grow it

The Wife of Bath’s hips

The Parson’s sweet lips

Both excellent places to sow it

The Wife is fun to watch ride

But ‘tis the Parson’s wind-weathered hide

That shows moral strength

Which makes Chaucer’s length

Ready to heat him up from inside

The Parson’s tender method of serving

As Chaucer is quite keen in observing

Keeps his sheep from hell

And him hardened well

To prepare him for doing some perving

As a shepherd in the old Scottish style

The Parson warmed his sheep all the while

With their holes in the breeze

They’re quite easy to please

And their pleasure expressed without guile 

Chaucer, upon seeing this flock

Did not waste time to stand ‘round and gawk 

He quick joined the fold

And the Parson he told

To fill him up with that fat fiery cock


End file.
